lost journey
by Kamui
Summary: find out what zed did before he was a quarter knight and find out who he hungout with and who he defeated But you may think you know but you have no idea
1. Jack of all trades

Kamui: Before, I had tried to make it so the reader had a bunch of assumptions on what would happen that was a tad too confusing now what I will try is a different approach  
  
Ch 1   
Jack of all trades  
"Brrrr, it is serously cold down here!" The youth stated as he was running down a slimy corridor "Get it together! The cops are overhead!" Another youth shouted as they were overwelmed by blue and red flashes as well as siren noises then the two stop "C'mon Zed Give it up the are clueless. They would much rether go home while being paid then chase us in a sewer! The'll never come down here!" Before he could say any more he realized that the cops were also on foot.   
Zed whispers into his ear "Uh-oh! They heard your loud mouth going off again ,Red."   
Red is to quick to reply "Shut up!" Just then the cops open the grates as their suspisions were confirmed. The two start down the tunnel as quick as possible when Zed stops "Take it and keep going!" he says as he hands the dagger to Red.  
"I got an Idea to save us sense Red's adittude has blinded him again." He thinks to himself  
"Freeze!" Zed pulls out a bag and swings it around grabing the cops attention.   
Zed quickly looks for a nervous cop then he throws the bag at him and runs. at that moment an explosion goes off blinding the cops Zed runs and hides behind a large pipe when the cops recover and charge for Red. Zed spots the nervous cop again puts a cloth on his hand and grabs him while covering his face instantly puting him to sleep then puts on his suit and radios the cops telling them that the criminal had been aprehended as soon as they got to him Zed handed them a fake dagger.   
"Congradulations!" Everyone shouts as they think that peace is restored while in Zed's head he is laughing as he has now obtained a new relic selling on the blackmarket for 1,000,000 gil  
"Wait! We've gotta delete the case on the jack of all trades!" a drunk cop says after way too much partying. Zed is now home free as he sneeks out of the completely oblivious room of drunks. "It seems the punch was spiked." The thief reamarks with a grin on his face   
"That was a pretty low blow for a thief." a female cop says interupting zed's little moment of joy. "What are you talking about, woman? a few too many drinks?"   
"Settle down leroy-" zed looks at his tag "I was only kidding." She says with a hint of frustration.  
Zed leaves the police station with a sigh of relief and walks to a train station thinking if she was smart or really just kidding.  
  
  



	2. Wondering spirits

  
  
Ch2 wandering spirits  
  
The brakes squeal as the train halts Zed gets off without a care. "*Yawn* I'm so tired this just gets easier every time! They seem to get even stupider too!" He shouts as he is walking a beaten path through a forest to a large mountain. As he gets closer a voice shouts "Who goes there!"  
"Like I'm going to tell you!" Zed answers and a door opens zed walks in only to be followed  
by a girl. "Three cheers for Zed!" the fellow thieves cry as they have been waiting for his return.  
everyone clears out for the boss to congatulate Zed. "Good job. Im proud of you ,son, you have done an excelent job!" The boss says followed by the shouts of many. "Say Wheres the dagger anyway?"   
"Red has it." Zed replies   
"May I ask where is Red?" The thief boss asks.  
"Thats what I want to talk about. You see Red and I got split up so I was going to get him but a funny incident happened someone found me out and followed me here!" Zed turns around pointing out the female cop. All the doors Imediately lock and make it so she cant get out.  
"You see I took the long route through the forest making it so your radio would get messed up from the bushes and now.. your stuck." Zed quickly remarks with a look on his face saying he knows he is the greatest. "Lock her up!" The boss signals. "Zed, You truly are my best thief!" "Three cheers!" All the thieves join in the partying.  
Meanwhile.  
"Dang it Where is Zed!" "I'm going to tell the boss that Zed has been captured and then I will be the best!" Red Thinks as he is lost in the desert. Red looks up and sees there is nothing for miles "Arrg! What Good is a stupid dagger if I can't use it!" He shouts. Red looks over and sees he has disturbed somthing in the sand "Im going to go this way." He says nervously as he starts running.  
2 Dragons emerge From the sand charging for Red. The dragons swoop by and a man on one of the dragons hits the frantic Youth knocking him out.  
"Where am I?" Red quietly says as he wakes up. He over hears 2 people in soldier outfits talking "So where did you get this one?"   
"He was lost in the desert."  
"Did he resist?"  
"No not really he isn't very good at fighting!"  
The two soliders have a good laugh. "Grrrrr." Red thinks with hate in his eyes. he lays down and acts like he is still out. He can still hear them.  
"I wonder if he is up yet?"  
"Probably not he's too weak"  
A woman interupts "And who might you be talking about? You have to be nice when we have a guest. Its not polite to knock someone out when they are lost!"  
"Yes miss Alexandra." The soldiers reply with a hint of fear.  
Alexandera walks in Red's room and wakes him up. "You can stop faking I know you are not that weak." She says with a smile. Red opens one eye and the princess giggles "See I knew better."  
  



	3. False love

  
  
Ch3 False love  
  
"Yamenko, what will you do with her?" Zed asks   
"I have an Idea. First use the genome acids so she can't die in the pit or commit suicide. Next take her from her cell and put her in the pit. Then act like a good guy and try and get her out. Then when she is out go with her and make sure she likes you enough to not tell anyone."  
the thief boss replys.   
"That is an excelent Idea and it wont go against the codes of the thieves." Zed says signaling the gaurd to put her in the pit. Zed follows the gaurd down a winding stair case to the prison  
Zed tells the gaurd to wait then he walks over to the girl's cell "Hey its me!" he whispers The girl turns and acts happy then spits at zed.  
"Hey! What was that for!?" He shouts as he wipes it off  
"For being too smart" She says with a smirk.   
"I was going to tell you what you would be doing. But now I'm having my doubts about leting you out. Anyway They are going to take you to the pit." He says while quickly cooling down  
"What?"   
"the pit. it is an arena of sorts where you are in a jungle and you have to be smarter than any animals down there. all you get is a knife and five rations." he says explaining the pit.  
"will I get out?" she asks.  
"Yes I'll get you out. in the mean time have this." He hands her the genome potion disguised as a drink.  
"Thanks I'm really thirsty!"  
"By the way my name is Zed. and You?"  
"Aya." She says as she drinks the potion.  
"I'll get you out don't worry."  
  
"So Red, Where are you from?"  
"Well I don't really know, alexandria." he says with a vacant look in his eyes  
"Don't worry call me alex. How did you get here?" She asks  
"I was traveling to mt. simtar and I followed the wrong north star. So I ended up here."  
"I saw your dagger and wondered if you know the story on it?" She asks with a fearful look  
"Nope can't say I do. Please tell me." He says with a smile  
Alex turns her head "It is terrible THIS dagger was a tool of evil the markings on its blade are another language that say a spell that could destroy the earth!" Alex looks down "This blade was used by King Deus 1000 years ago he had the dagger as a symbol of power spending all of his days trying to find out the meaning of the markings. So Deus searched for a culture to figure it out and when he finally did he became insane with the thoughts of all the power and dispite the warnings of his advisors to let it be he read the markings. the sky turned black as night and the people of his town one by one died and started to be living dead."  
"So what happened to deus?" The curious boy asked.   
"He was possesed by the king of evil ,the demon Gyruden. After that he went on a rampage and destroyed half of our earth thats why there is an old world and a new he was finally stoped by the gaurdian of life, Arcades! But still he rules the old world so Arcades keeps us from going in and him from coming out."  
  



	4. Shards of memory

  
Ch4 Shards of memory  
  
Red Just geting off of the dagger story decided to walk through the pleasing gardens that he was kept at thinking about who he was, where he was from He thought to himself   
"I can't think who were my parents? What did they look like? I have so many questions."   
"Red, You troubled?" alex joins Red in walking through the gardens. "Whats wrong? are you still trying to think of where you came from?"   
"Yeah. I guess I have a lot of questions that probly can't be answered."he sighs   
"Your wrong Pleasing Gardens has a computer that can answer all your questions in fact thats what it was made for. we named the computer after the dagger so no one would for get.  
Orhalcon!"  
A blue ball appears then replys "Welcome back Alexandera."  
"Thank you Orhalcon." She says with a smile "My friend Red Wants to ask you questions."  
"Very well." Orhalcon concurs  
Red asks "orhalcon, Who created malduke space station? and which was named after which?"  
"Malduke was named after the planet you are from and was made by ewl to escape Deus if arcades ever died." Alex stares at Red wondering if he knew what he was asking.  
"Orhalcon, Who am I?"  
"You are a metal demon created by ewl to mimic human life you are like a human in every other way." Alex grows sadder with every word  
Red is more angry with each answer "What is MY name?!"  
"You are prototype 52-BA134-666."  
"Who made me!"  
"Ewl, Larime Emiko."  
"Am I the only one!"  
"No prototype 52-UO134-777 exists." Alex turns around and runs away crying all the way  
Red looks down in a somber moment "if I am a demon why can I feel?"  
"You were made from a dead human you are half human." Orhalcon replys  
Red looks up "Is the other the same way, half human?"  
"The other is different he wasn't dead he was changed."  
Red wonders"Can I find him?"   
"Pleasing gardens can transport you to 2 different worlds filgaia or malduke."  
"I asked Where is he!" Says with anger  
"I cannot answer that."  
  
Alex is crying in her pillow "Why can't he be human! Who is he to break my heart like that!   
Alex Writes in a journal   
He couldn't be human he just had to be a demon, no hes not no one with a heart like his could be a demon Gyraden is a demon and red is not like gyraden!   
I have never felt this way about any man. well bye   
  



	5. Eternal Companion

  
Ch 5 Eternal Companion  
  
"Hurry up! We gotta get outa here!" The sirens blair over head as a prisoner is escaping  
Zed uses a grappling hook and the 2 scale the wall insted of running up the staircase  
Aya screams "Where are we going to go after we get out!"  
"I can't tell you right now." he replys. As they make it up the staircase they enter the boss' room and then quickly run out "The door is locked!" Aya says with worry in her eyes  
"Stand back!" Zed puts a charge on the door then shoots at it. Aya thinks "How did he use an ARM even we dont use those we have guns but not actual ARMs."   
The two run out of the base in the mountain.   
"AHHH The stupid blue globe got me nowhere! Im just going to go back to malduke." Red gets his things including the dagger "ORHALCON!"  
"Yes, Red?" the globe replys  
"Transport me to my fellow theves base!" Red orders.  
"Yes."  
Red is filled with emotions as a red circle appears under him and he is magicly transported to the base.   
"Ahhh that was strange!" Red shouts  
Yamenko comes out "Well, well, well, ha! You finally show up so where is it?   
"Right here." He says pointing to his satchel   
"Very good! now bring zed back."  
Red goes to the forest and searches for a campfire.  
  
"Aya, Why did you join the police?" Zed asks  
"My dad was a drinker and he died in a car accident At that moment I was happy and sad, I knew he wouldn't come back to beat me and my mom but he was wonderful when he didn't have just another beer I felt like that was justice and so was I." she says and a tear is brought to her eye." they go on in the cover of night not knowing where they go.  
"Ahhh a clearing we'll stop here for the night. What is that?" Zed says while walking closer  
"It sorta looks like a dog but the power is different it feels like a gaurdian."  
they inch closer to see the dog has a slash in his side   
Zed comments "I think I can heal it. Aya, put up a tent using your coat and branches." Aya takes off the trench coat she found in the pit and finds branches and leaves to build and cover what the coat didn't "A few Kimoni leaves on the wound put genome mixture on the kimoni leaves  
and you should be better soon. Hey how bout you come with us." The dog licks Zed to say yes  
"What should I name you..." Zed gets a feeling of power suggesting a name "I dont know why but I think I should name you Lucied." A man walks up  
"There you are ,Finally. Hey who is the woman?"  
  



	6. Lost Relic

  
Ch6   
Lost Relic  
"So your name is what?"Red asks as a pitch black sky falls over them  
"Aya and yours?"  
"Red."He says as he kisses her hand  
Zed turns around as if he were jelous. "Hey!" Zed says to break up the conversing  
"We found this dog I named it lucied."he said. Red walks over to the dog pets it and says  
"Just like the gaurdian of desire." Zed looks over at Red with an astonished look on his face.  
"Where did you learn that?" He says with a blank look on his face. Red starts walking around as if he were a professor. "Well when I got out of the sewer I was runnung from the cops." Red starts dancing around as if he were acting out his claimed actions exagerating everything he says. "And Then I...." Red starts making up things to get away from the fact of being lost.  
"Then there was this hot chick and she was all over me...." Red acts as if she were showing her affection more openly "And this dude Orhalcon who was really smart and he knew about malduke and all that..." Red is doing anything to keep the one thing that might kill their friendship the only thing he would not say... he was a demon and there was no way around it.  
Red turns around "And now I am really tired and I don't wanna sleep in that!" He points at the make-shift tent. " But ok!" Red Immediatly walks in and starts to sleep.  
Zed builds a fire and lucied walks to it and starts sleeping.  
"Its late I should sleep." Zed says   
"No. Wait Please stay."   
"What for?" Zed says in a curious way  
"I want to talk to you."  
"About what?" he replys  
"well I lied about my father And the real reason I joined is cause thieves muged my parents and they died and thats why I joined but I see those thieves were not good ones."  
"True There is a thieves code and it includes killing."He responds  
"But thats not what I wanted to say, I wanted you to accept me to becoming a thief but don't answer now, I want to tell you every thing I lied to you about before because I.. I.. Anyway  
My name is Anastasia Brood and I am a police S class swordfighter I was suppose to get you guys and bring you back but you were much quicker witted. I saw your ARM, how do you use it?" She says trying not to blush in front of Zed  
"Well this ARM is called hand cannon I have others but thisone is easier to carry but the way these things are used is if you are found by it not if you find it only chosen can fire a thing like this go ahead try." He gives it to her and she cant fire it "Hey, Can I still call you aya?"  
" Sure. So is Zed your real name?"Zed looks at the ground  
"Nope but thats my name as a thief my real one is Boom Flash. Ha! Its kinda funny I was born during a war bombing at the mountain. BOOM! thats all my mom herd so he named me that. In school my nick name was always Boomerang flash" Zed gives a little laugh Aya looks at the tent and sees the dagger "Hey this is the dagger from the musiem. You guys are good, I am a history fanatic I know all about the writing on here THIS dagger is soooo cool on the blade it says..." She reads it in horror "The blood that stains this knife shall forever stain you.." At that moment Aya could no longer feel or think it was all a demon that possesed her.  
  



End file.
